


Little Italy 2 Return of Star Wars

by Pinkranger13



Category: Little Italy - Fandom, Star Wars, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Star Wars - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkranger13/pseuds/Pinkranger13
Summary: What happened if Star Wars and Thor join Little Italy in their world .
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, janefosterandthor





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
One day in world of Little Italy they just find out that they merge with Star Wars and Thor. So Leo just got his memories of being Anakin Skywalker. 

Then Bernadette Winder aka grand council member of the new new Jedi order and Jedi master to the younglings part time . Also the other part of Her time is Jedi mission . So She is with the younglings on a trip to Her home planet Earth . Her and younglings just land Her home planet . 

Then Leo aka Anakin Skywalker went to the grocery store to pick up all the ingredients for pizza . Just few minutes after Me aka Bernadette Winder just bump into a guy name Leo who did not know me at first and then He recognize Me and said , "How the Jedi doing?". I said, " yeah they do awesome even Me and I got some younglings with Me from the Jedi Temple". 

Then He said, " what"   
I said , "yup"  
Then the younglings show up and said , " Master Winder who is this guy?".  
I said , "younglings this is Leo who is actually Anakin Skywalker the hero of no fear and Jedi master to Ahsoka Tano and Me aka Bernadette Winder and Father to Jedi grand master Luke Skywalker ."   
"Yup that all true" said , Leo aka Anakin Skywalker .   
"Wow you're famous Chosen one that Master winder told us about", said the younglings .   
End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"What Bernadette why" said , Leo aka Anakin Skywalker . "I had to tell stories about the famous chosen one to the younglings that I teach part time and other master aka Luke always runs to   
Missions when I am teach them .  
Then Luke comeback then I go on missions .  
We take turn who have the missions and the younglings " Said , Bernadette. 

"That amazing" said, Leo aka Anakin Skywalker .   
"Yup" said, Bernadette.   
Then the younglings said , " Master Skywalker where is your wife?" .  
Then Leo aka Anakin Skywalker, said "Are you about Nikki or Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker?".  
Then the younglings said ,"Padme".   
"Oh Her totally forget about her" said , Leo aka Anakin Skywalker. 

Just then Jane Foster aka Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker came in with Thor and said , "Hi Bernadette" .   
Bernadette said , " Hi Padme how life going for you" .   
"My life is doing good " , said Padme .   
" How is your Bernadette" , said Padme.   
" I am super good Padme" said , Bernadette .   
Then Leo aka Anakin skywalker seen me talk to Padme and He said " Padme is alive all this long on Planet Earth"  
End of chapter 2


End file.
